


[Podfic] Anthromorphism

by miss_marina95



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: They’re on the road when Brendon finds the turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Anthromorphism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anthropomorphism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195854) by [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV). 



> Originally posted [ here ](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/6916.html) on my livejournal, and it is part three of the birthday repods with reena_jenkins!

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:27:08

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bBandom%5d%20Anthropomorphism.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bBandom%5d%20Anthropomorphism.m4b)

Also available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/anthropomorphism) on the audiofic archive! (Much love to the awesome archivers) 

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
